Kings of Slytherin
by The Leader of lost Souls
Summary: What if Lily was a pure blood from a powerful clan of witches, what if Petunia wasn't her real sister . What if Narccia Black her real sister. What if Harry and Draco were together that night. Two boy who lived, new powers, Slytherin Harry.
1. Dear Readers

Dear Readers.

I have found a Beta reader and am no longer in need of one. My Chapter will come out as soon as i finish them and they are edited. Reviews and tell me what you think of my story and please tell me on any suggestions you have.

From Leaderoflostsouls


	2. Chapter 1

October 30, 1992

It was a calm night for the people of Godric's Hollow; every one was asleep, tired the Halloween festivities. Little children were asleep in their beds, still sick from all the candy they ate only hours before. But all was not peaceful in Godric's Hollow. Deep in the forest, flashes of light were going off and small explosions could be heard.

James Potter could be seen fighting along side Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a man who wore a black cloak and had pretty-boy features, the only thing that gave away the fact that his soul did not look as good as he did were his red eyes.

The three friends began pushing the man in the black cloak back, but then the man in black said the two words that ended it all.

"**_Avada Kedavra"_**

The Three Men dropped dead where they stood.

The man in black walked, stepping over the three bodies, and walked upstairs to baby Harry room.

The man reached the room and opened the door to find two wands pointed at his head. The owners of the wands were none other than Lily Potter and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Take another step and I will kill you!" shouted Narcissa.

"Narcissa, move before I get angry." said the man in black

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" yelled Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy's birth sister, the one out of the two with the fiery temper.

The man in black quickly raised his wand and stunned Narcissa, then moved to Lily, **_"Avada Kedavra"_**

Lily dropped dead.

"I will deal with you as soon as I deal with these two," spat the man in black.

Stepping over Lily's dead body, the man in black made his way towards the crib, where two babies were found sleeping. Power was radiating from the two.

"You two would have made such great servants too. Too bad I have to kill you."

"**_Avada Kedavra"_**

There was a green flash of light, but something odd happened. The man in black lay on the floor dead instead of the babies. But babies did not come out of this fight unharmed; they forever carried a scar on their forehead to remember the night. The boy with the black hair carried a lightning shaped scar, and the boy with the blond hair carried the fire symbol.

_Time skip. A/N Narcissa woke up to find Harry gone and Draco crying with a bloody scar on his forehead. She takes Draco home. Harry goes to the Dursleys and everything is the same up until the Dursleys went to the island in the middle of the ocean to escape the letters._

_Knock Knock, Boom_. The door exploded right off of its hinges to reveal a soaked man (wearing all black and despite the rain had really greasy hair).

"Where is Harry Potter?" the man asked in a very stern voice.

The Dursleys, who were huddled up in the corner, pointed to a very skinny boy with messy black hair.

The man walked over to the boy and looked him in the eye.

"Why haven't you responded to the letters you were sent?" asked the man in the same very stern voice.

"Well . . . they haven't let me read any of them. Am I trouble?"

"No boy, you're not in trouble. Do you have any clue about who you are and who your parents were?"

"No, sir. My aunt and uncle told me that my mom was a prostitute and my dad was a pimp, and they died from STD. By the way sirm what is your name?"

"They said _what_!" The man with the greasy hair pulled out a long wooden stick from beneath his robes and pointed it at the Dursleys. "How dare you insult Lily Evans!"

With a swift wave of his stick the Dursleys were screaming in pain.

Harry looked at the man in awe. "How you do that Sir? That is awesome."

"It's a simple pain curse, and by the way my name is Severus Snape."

"Ok. Mr. Severus how did you do that with your stick."

"Harry Potter you are a wizard, a very powerful wizard too. Your mom was a witch and your dad a wizard. They did not die of, what muggles call STD. They were murdered by n Dark wizard named Voldemort."

"I can't be a wizard! There is no way I have ever done any thing like that. No, but there was this one time."

"What happened, Harry? You can tell me."

"Well I was being beat up at school by Dudley and his gang and all I wanted to do was cause lots of pain to them, the next thing I know they're all on the ground, screaming from a small hole in there feet. There was blood everywhere. I remember this because I was not allowed food for three days straight."

"That's some powerful magic you performed that day, Harry. You will become a powerful one."

"I hope so, Sir."

"Now read this. It will explain everything. If you want to go, then tell me so I can give you a quill so you may reply.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_You have hereby been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here at Hogwarts, you will learn everything that you need to know in order to survive in the magical world. Below is your school materials, please have them by the time it is time to attend Hogwarts. Also below is a list of classes you may take at Hogwarts. You must take potions, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. You may take three exploratory classes, plus flying lessons. But, as a first year, you are not allowed a broom._

_You may also bring along one pet. It can be any magical creature as long as it can be controlled and is legal._

_School List._

_A/N I'm not writing his school list for the simple fact that i can remember, what was on it._

Exploratory classes

Arithmetic

Ancient Runes

Magical Chemistry

Care of Magical Creatures

Cooking

Muggle Studies

Harry read the letter, then read the letter again.

"Mr. Snape I want to go to Hogwarts"

"I thought you would."

Pulling out a quill, he handed it to Harry, who wrote yes on the top of the paper and then looked at the classes he may want to take. _I don't like to cook, I hate muggles, look at the way the treated me for 11 years, Care of Magical Creatures doesn't really sound usefully, so I'm going to take Arithmetic, Ancient Runes, and Magical Chemistry._

Circling his choices, he handed his letter back to Snape, who read it over before stuffing it in his robe pockets.

"Ok Harry, I will pick you up tomorrow at 12:00 pm. Oh yeah, I guess I should lift that pain curse."

Snape was about to lift the curse from the Dursleys when Harry stopped him. "No let them stay like that. It's payback for all the pain they put me through."

Snape shrugged and walked out of the cabin, disappearing into the night.

Harry was too tired to think about what had just happened so he walked up to his cousin's room and fell asleep in a bed.


	3. Shopping

Chapter 2 Shoping.

When Severus said that he was going to get Harry at 12:00 pm, he_ meant_ 12:00 pm. When Severus had arrived at 12:00, Harry was still eating breakfast. It took 5 minutes for Harry to be completely ready to leave for the day's shopping.

"So Severus, how are we going to get off this island?" questioned Harry.

"Simple we are going to apparate. Grab my arm and do not let go until we reach our destination. I am not responsible for what happens to you."

Harry quickly grabbed Severus' arm, so tightly that Severus squinted from pain. Seconds later, Harry and Severus were in a long Alley. Looking around, Harry saw a sign that read: "Diagon Alley".

"I have already visited your vault and made a withdrawal of 200,000 galleons."

"What are galleons? And that sounds like a lot of money. Where did I get it all from?"

"You're very rich. Let me give you a little history lesson about your family. You come from two of the most powerful families in history! From your father, the Potter Bloodline, you are a descendant of the proud Charles Slytherin son of Salazar Slytherin him self. The whole Potter family is dead now and you are the only one left. Your mother was adopted as an Evans but was born a Black. Your mother was kidnaped and was adopted into the muggle family a pathetic attempt to erase the Black bloodline family. She had a Three sisters on Bellatrix lestrange and Andromeda Black but no one can seem to remember who or where the third sister is. When you were born a prophecy was made. It said:

"The prophecy refers to you and someone else, but I have a feeling that you are soon to meet him."

"Severus how do you know all of this?"

"Your mother and I were best friends growing up I guess the different paths we took led use in different directions, a few days before she was murdered she heard a plot between Dumbledore and moody and according to hear they placed her with the muggles in order to ears the Slytherin bloodline and when you grew up you and Voldormort will kill each other. They then went on about the Prophasy and how they separated lily and her sister." Lily was going to tell james but they are killed before she had the chance.

"My Parents were fools they were the heirs to noble clans of witches purebloods at that they allowed them selves to be controlled, I hate them for that they had the power to put an end to this in beginning but they were weak and but it on my shoulders, and I hate them for that. They left me alone with those filthy muggles and for that I despise the them for." Harry Was seething after that short commentary unknown to him he was letting of powerful waves of green magic so powerful it was visible.

"In a way your write, and its not my place to try to influence you dissections even through I strongly agree." says Severus looking at the young boy in the eye.

"Now its time for use to go shopping, and the first thing I want to get is a wand like yours." Says Harry excitingly looking every were for a wand store.

"First of all we were just about to do that – but first you need to change."

Severus pulled out his wand and waved it in some very complex motions. Then _poof_! Harry's clothes changed drastically. They went from old baggy hand-me-downs to brand-new clothes that still smelled new. The shirt was all black; the pants were all black too (and a little baggy). Harry also wore an all-black cloak, but on the back there was a coiled up green and silver snake.

"How did you no I liked snakes and how did you know black, green, and silver are my favorite colors?"

"So I take it you like them, and don't take it as something personal. Trust me, if you're a Pureblood, you have to dress like one, not in some hand-me-downs."

"Well thanks, I like the clothes a lot!"

"_Do you want to by your wand today or just sit hear talking? Let's get a move on already!"_

With those words Harry ran to the first wand store he re called, but before Harry could get into the show Snape had the you wizard by his ear.

"You don't want to get your wand from there the ministry puts trackers, bindings and underage magic restrictors all over them." Says Severus Pulling Harry into the shop next door, which was smilingly invisible you had to know were it was to get in. Was written on top of the shop door, looking rather dingy.

As the two wizards entered the shop to see a very short man talking to two blonds and buy there appearance Harry could tell they were noble purebloods. Harry without thinking ran up to the shop keeper.

"Hi my Name is Harry Potter Black and I'm hear to get my wand." Says Harry in a rush. Drawing the attention of the blonds and the shop keeper to Harry.

"Ahh my name is Lucius Malfor and this my son Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"No sir the pleasure is all mine." Says Harry showing The Lucius respect buy bowing slightly.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year and am getting my first wand." Says Draco clearly just as excitedly as Harry.

"Yeah so am I."

"Ok now back to getting the wands, I have the perfect wand for you Draco it 11 inches and its core is the heartstring of King of the Hungarian Horntails. The wood is a mixture of Oak and Maple making it the black color it is. Its an all around good wand but excels in dueling and Dark arts." says the wand maker handing the blond the black wand with closer inspection you could see the carving of a Hungarian Horntail.

Draco grabbed the wand in his hand letting out a powerful blast of pure magic. It seemed that something in the young Malfoy was changing his eyes glowing becoming slightly silted like a snake and his hair grew to his mid shoulders the scar on his forehead faded and became nothing more than a slight blemish of the fire emblem.

"Wow that was some show, says Harry does that normally happen when someone gets there wand?" asked Harry

"no its doesn't it apperes that someone bound my sons power and put a glamour over him. I believe that we have just found out one of the mysteries of the wizarding world Harry Potter blood cousin is Draco Malfoy." Proclaimed Lucius who was shocked from what he was saying then any one elese.

"Hold on hold on your telling me that I'm Harry Potter blood cousin the one that survived the killing curse with him that night that mean that mom is Lily Slytherins sister why didn't she say anything."

"I know why because the prophesy was foretold about you two when you were born . To sum it all up you two are going to bring down the dark lord when he rises again and bring about a new age of power. Say Severus from his corner of the room.

"Hold on I'm lost hear when Voldormort killed my parents and tired to kill me he couldn't could he, he tired but it didn't work."

"no it didn't and now that you and your cousin are reunited you can start your training." says Lusius.

"Hold on let me get my wand and then we can go shopping together." Says Harry stepping up to the counter.

"Hmmm I can see you have a strong auror about you I know just the wand for you." Say the shop keeper pulling out a box from seemingly know were. In the box was a black wand with a green tent to it a long snake was carved into the wand with a emerald in its mouth. Its wood is made from the slathering tree and it core is of the Great Salazar's Slytherin basilisk venom and a Black phoenix feather an all around good wand but it excels in the dark arts and dueling and charms and the lost art of spell creation.

Harry took up the wand eagerly and holding it close to his face. Like Draco, Harry started to glow a deep green color. The you boy eye silted like a snakes and his hair grew to his shoulders gaining a green tent to it. I'll take it and every thing comes with the wand."

"Yes sir and amenity, says the shop keep reaching under the counter and returning with a wrist holster and wand polish.

"Harry here's your bag of gold. It's empty now but all you have to do is say how much you need and it will come from your vault. Go crazy! You have eleven years to make up! Also, here is your trunk. It has a library, potions lab, a classroom and a bedroom. The trunk shrinks and is lightweight so all you to do is place your hand on it and it will enlarge. Just throw your stuff in the trunk and it will go in the correct room," says Severus, while handing Harry a black empty bag and a small black, green and silver box.

Without another word, the two teen wizards left the shop and began their shopping spree.

Both young wizards walked out of the wand shop with a grins on there face they were going to go crazy.

"So I guess you're my cousin, so tell me about your self." Asked Draco with eyeing his cousin.

"Well I grew up with filth muggles, but I always new I was different, you see I could grow my hair super fast, I was a lot smarter than I should have been and I could talk to snakes." Says Harry.

"You're a parcel mouth me to." says Draco jumping up and down, "so is my mother well a little bit she can say a few words but I'm fluent, and My mom pet Wizards Black Mamba, just had babies and I'm getting one." says Draco Ecstatically the that he finally found a another Parcel mouth .

"Well I guess that I could hold a conversation, I once held a 2 hour conversation with a snake" says Harry reimbursing his 3 grade class pet.

The two boys conversation sprung at that point, going shop to shop buying books and cauldrons for the upcoming school year. When it came to robes Harry and Draco bought a the finest black unicorn hair robes, (the wizards equivalent of silk).

The two young wizards soon maid there way towards Kurknuck Alley, stopping into a shop called, There was only one book that caught Harry attention and that, Draco and Harry both bought a copy and headed back to the leaky caldron.

"Hey Draco, it says hear that if you cast the **Avada ****Kedavra **in parcel tong than the spell will cause pain as well as death." Says Harry Eyeing his new book with interest.

"That's cool but I rally don't plan to start that until at the very least 5 year at Hogwarts." Says Draco.

The two cousins walked into the leaky cauldron meeting, uncle there older wizard guardian buy the fire place were they flued to the Malfoy manor.

**R&R**

**Sorry for the lateness but I haven't felt inspired lately but I'm redoing the story sort of reorganizing it if any one has any ideas don't hesitate to give me ideas. Also ****I'm taking votes for Parings. ****Leaderoflostsouls.**


	4. Birthday's

Harry Walked threw the fire place entering the Malfoy manor to be greeted by a woman with two birthday cakes levitating in the air in front off her. The women herself had Flowing blond hair with a sharp face with glowing green eyes a flowing black dress robe to top it all off.

"Happy Birthday, Harry and Draco." Says the women who Harry could only guess were Draco mother.

"I'm Sorry; I forgot to introduce my self my name is NarcissaSlytherin Malfoy, and based of you eyes and from what my Husband has told me on what happened in the wand shop, I'm your aunt." Says the blond women smiling.

"Well Thanks Auntie, I never actually had a birthday before so forgive me if I'm wrong but aren't I only suppose to get one birthday cake?" Asked harry Looking at the cakes puzzlingly.

"Well actually yesterday was Draco's birthday, but we decided to postponed the family party for tonight." Explained the Mother Malfoy before leading harry away from the fire place noticing that an incoming floo was coming.

The Youngest Malfoy appeared in the fire place quickly moving out of the way of his Father as he came threw.

"Sorry it took use so long to come, the leaky cauldron ran out of floo powder so we ran to the ministry to get some, but while I was there I changed all the History books' to tell Draco and Harry's true heritage, so there wont be any confusion on who you are this upcoming school year." Says the Older Malfoy kissing his wife on the cheek before moving leading everyone into there huge dinning room were presents were stacked neatly on the table.

"Happy Birthday little snakes." Says Lucius Malfoy , waveing his hands at all the presents.

The Two boys dived into the presents, Harry getting a broom called the snitch which was a golden with a snitch at the very top with feathers and brittles at the end. Apparently the broom company had a debut to pay to Mr. Malfoy so the decided they were going give Him one of there most powerful Brooms that was still a prototype and was not suppose to come out until a 3 years. Putting the broom aside Harry also got a platinum snake necklaces with emerald eyes, the Potter and Slytherin rings and a Book labeled _**Spells: There is not Light and Dark only intent.**_

Draco Got a broom called the Hurricane which like the snitch is not supposed to be out yet but Mr. Malfoy pulled some strings and got the broom, the young Malfoy also got a Necklace similar to Harry but instead the snake was black. Draco also received the same book as Harry.

"Auntie and uncle Lucius thank you for everything but how did you know to get me something for my birthday?" Asked Harry.

"Well you see when my husband met you the wand shop, and they found out you were my Nephew Lucius sent me a message and told me who you were. I new your birthdates seeing as your mom was my sister so I just had the House elf's pick up everything. "Says Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well Harry won't to go Flying, I don't know about you but I'm dying to find out how fast I can go." Says Draco Enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure this will be my first time flying though so I probably won't be any good." Says Harry

"Rubbish your father was a chaser; it's in your blood." Explained the Lucius Malfoy before disappearing into a room with his wife.

Draco and Harry Walked of into outside of the house brooms in hand. Draco made sure he went over everything twice before letting harry kick off and when he did it was the greatest thing ever and the speed its self was amazing, Harry himself was a blur and Draco was speed was amazing. It was as if a great wait had been lifted of his shoulders, his mind was clear and he was completely relaxed, Lucius was write it was in his blood.

Draco and Harry race around the yard nothing but blurs were visible, they were about to start practicing pacing the quafle around to work on chaser skills when they noticed a figure standing in the yard trying to get there attention.

Harry made his descent landing infront of Narcissa, who in hand had to black mambas in hand, both pure black one with silver eyes the other with green eyes, both were clearly babies just born, because of the still lightness of his scales.

"HI mom these brooms are great, I can't wait to beat some Griffins this year, I'll make chaser for sure and me and Harry fly well together so maybe we will both make chaser on are first try." Say Draco who hadn't even landed yet.

"Well I'm sure your father and uncle will be proud that you like them, now I read that young Slytherin heirs before going to Hogwarts gets there own snake. So since you're the two last slithering heirs I thought that you should follow in the tradition, so hear you go the one with the green eyes name is Slazar and the other one name is Sly, raise them well." Says the mother Malfoy, handing over the snakes.

"_**Hello my name is Harry Slytherin Potter, and I want you to be my Familiar." Say Harry his eyes glowing slightly. **_

_**"I will be honored, to be you familiar you will have to reserve my mark." Says the snake **_

_**"O.k. no problem," Says harry outstretching his arm a green beam touching his arm, a black snake around his arm. Slazar raped him self around Harry arm.**_

As the days went on Harry and his familiar Salazar became closer, Harry was taught all about the wizarding world and about Mud bloods, Blood traitors and Pureblood. He was also taught dueling and several dark and light curses. In all he became on a 3 year level only being in the first year.

Harry and Draco became best friends and also became something more than friendship the became brothers the even cut there palms and mixed bloods and became blood brother.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please vote for parings and I'm open for any ideas.**

**R&R**

_**The Leader of Lost Souls **_

__


	5. Train ride

Harry and Draco walked threw the king crossing portal leading to the Hogwarts express. Both wore there black unicorn hair with a green trim, Slytherin crest on there backs and there Father s family crest on there chest. Many of the older students stared at them not remembering them from the previous years they stared in awe at there obvious pureblood status and the magic the pored of them. But what got them the most was the two snakes that coiled around his there shoulders.

The two boys made there way towards the train, passing buy the huge family of Wesley's and obvious mud blood and her parents. On the train Draco and Harry made there way to the back of the train to an empty compartment they did not want to be bothered with any one.

"Draco remember , as soon as you get sorted go to the third floor and get the stone, Music soothes the beast, fire burns the plants, the key with the broken wing, the black potion and blow the chest board up with a blasting spell." Says harry settling him self down in a compartment chair. They just so happened to over hear the plans of the Sorceresses stone while they went to a Hogwarts Governor meeting.

"Make sure you ask the castle to put our mark up during the sorting, also when Dumbledore takes you to his office make sure you swipe a copy of _**Da**__**rk Lord: The mistakes they made. " **_ Says Draco, Spreading him self out on the seat.

Harry and Draco had made the diction, to follow in there family traditions and finally get into there family business. Changing the Wizerding world forever, they were well on there way to being the one thing that the world would never expect Dark Lords.

"Hey can we join you to." Says a voice seemingly out of nowhere, Harry looked towards the Door to see a red head in obvious hammy down and dirt on his face, a weasly and to his left the mud blood that they saw out side.

"I'm sorry I just ate and I don't want to throw up from the smell of dirty blood, in my compartment. There some Half-bloods and mud bloods you could sit with." Say Harry with a sneer on his face and his snake like eyes narrowed towards the muggle born witch.

"Why you, blood purist son of a bitch don't you dare call her that… wait your Harry Potter and your Draco Malfoy." Say the Red head just reliving who he was talking to.

"No shit now get out before, I make you get out I can feel my lunch coming up." Say's Draco getting up and crossing his arms.

"Wait Harry Potter is a half-blood, His mother is muggle born just like me, so your blood is dirty." Say Hermione speaking for the first time.

Before another word was uttered Harry and Draco wands shot out from there holsters that were on there arms, and had them trained on the two intruders.

"If you ever disrespect, my mother memory again buy calling her a Mud blood then I curse you." Says Harry his eyes glowing pure green and his slits becoming defined.

"But you are a half blood it in the _**Rise and fall of the Dark arts**_." Uttered Hermione trying to hold back her tears, she had just realized what mud blood meant. Ron was now matching his hair, but suddenly he seemed to calm down.

"So Half-Blood you really talk down to your betters, you and Malfoy can take your wands and shove them up your ass because we all know that you don't have the ball's to curse me, or Hermione."

"We don't do we, o yeah my cousin hear warned you disrespect my aunt and were going to curse you and you know use purebloods always keep our word so."

_**"SSSTUPIFY" **_

_**"SSSTUPIFY" **_

The two parcel stunner's slammed into Ron and Hermione chest, knocking them out cold. Harry then summoned a couple dozen Updated Rise and fall of the dark arts book and sticking them to there back.

"Hey what you do to Ron and Hermione?" yelled three red heads running towards Draco and Harry with there wands drawn about to fire a stunner.

"Disrespected there betters and my mother heiress of the Slithering throne." I was within my rites to fight them, according to accent ministry law.

"I'm within my rites to kick your ass." Yelled a twin firing of random stunners, which all missed but one did mange to break a window.

"Yeah and as a perfect, I can report you." Said another red head firing of another series of stunners.

"Man Fred I hate blood, Purist." Say's the other twin.

"Blood traitors sure are annoying they talk way to much and they are really poor." Say Draco avoiding a stunner that got to close.

"_**SSSTUPIFY"**_

_**""SSSTUPIFY"**_

_**"SSSTUPIFY" **_

All three curses his there targets knocking all three red heads out.

Harry and Draco then walked back into there compartment and finished continuing plotting.

_****_

_**Well that, that chapter I hopped you liked it, what do you think there going to do with the stone. Hmmm. R.R I know you want to. I want to thank all those that reviewed. I am open for ideas so do not hesitate to message me. **_

The Leader of list souls


End file.
